Bloody Valentine
by amberluvron
Summary: sometimes you can't stop who you fall in live with, no matter how dangerous............. (an Edd romance)


The sirens blared all around, police lights flashing and mothers screaming for their children.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT," yelled a pretty blonde girl, her eyes were red with fury and her hair was flying wildly around her face.  
  
"WERE INNOCENT," insisted a black-haired girl, her eyes darting around nervously  
  
"LISTEN TO THEM, THEY KNOW WHAT THEIR TALKING ABOUT," yelled the redhead  
  
"Tell it to the judge," said the police officer, never letting his gunpoint away from their faces. He motioned for them to get in the police car, but the girls didn't move. Then in a sudden movement the blonde knocked the gun out of his hand with her foot and the black haired girl handcuffed his hands behind his back, then the redhead shoved him into the car and shut the door.  
  
"LET'S GO," came the redhead's frantic voice, and with that they took off in the direction of Peach Creek, and a very familiar trio, who just happen to have the same name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is completely absurd, Eddy," Edd exclaimed, rolling his eyes and letting out and exaggerated sigh.  
  
The giant roller coaster towered about 20 feet high and kids were lining up to ride it.  
  
"It's gold," Eddy insisted, removing the quarter from Johnny's hand.  
  
But as soon as Johnny took a step on the roller coaster it fell apart and was left as a pile of smoked rubble.  
  
"Nice Try," said Rolf, "You buffoon Ed-Boys is as stupid as the back end of a goat."  
  
With that the kids of the Cul-De-Sac left, muttering about how stupid the Ed's were.  
  
"Wait, come back, I WANT YOUR MONEY," with that Eddy sat down in a pile of dirt.  
  
"Come on Eddy," said Ed, "I know what will make you feel better."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A chicken."  
  
Edd laughed at this and Eddy shot him a look that could kill. That's when the girls walked up to them.  
  
There were three of them, a short blonde who looked like she could kill someone right then and there, a medium height black-haired girl who was nervously noting her surroundings and was running her fingers across a lump in the pocket of her jacket, and a tall redhead who looked so carefree it was hard not to like her, the one thing they all had in common, they were sexy.  
  
"Hello," Eddy said, "And to what do I owe this honor of being in the company of such beautiful women."  
  
With that he grabbed the blondes hand and kissed it, and no sooner had he done that then the blonde girl smacked him in the face, but Eddy did not lay off so quickly.  
  
"So what are your names?"  
  
"My name is Tammy, these are my best friends and partners in crime, Chloe and Lea."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Chloe in a quiet voice, brushing back her long raven colored hair. "Do you chicks have a place to stay," asked Eddy.  
  
The three girls looked at each other as though they weren't sure whether or not they had a place to go to.  
  
"No," said Lea.  
  
"Why don't you stay with me and my friends," he said, gesturing at Double-D and Ed.  
  
"I guess," said Chloe  
  
"If we have to," said Tammy in a slightly strained voice.  
  
"HOUSE PARTY," shouted Lea.  
  
"All right," Eddy said, "Do you guys want to choose who you stay with."  
  
"All right," said Lea, "I choose him."  
  
She pointed at Ed.  
  
"I AM ED," he said, "SLAVE TO EVIL TIM."  
  
The shy black-haired girl, now identified as Chloe placed her small hand on Double-D's shoulder, and he took it in his, with this warm gesture she shivered slightly.  
  
"NO WAY," shouted Tammy, "I'D RATHER SLEEP WITH PIGEONS THEN IN HIS HOUSE."  
  
"Come one doll face," Eddy said, "It's not so bad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe was opening up Edd's linen closet and was looking for a towel, that's when Edd came in.  
  
"What are you looking for," he asked.  
  
"A towel," she answered softly, "I was wondering if I could use the shower."  
  
"Sure," he answered.  
  
With that he reached into the back of the closet and pulled out a towel, handing it to her she began to walk down toward the shower room.  
  
She undressed and stepped into the tiled shower. Unfortunately it was a shower that Edd made himself and she wasn't used to the way it worked. She turned on the water and immediately ice cold water poured over her frail body. That's when she let out a blood-curling scream.  
  
Edd charged into the bathroom without thinking and his pupils grew larger at the sight of her naked, but even though he was enjoying the sight, he knew it was wrong, and quickly pulled his hat over his eyes.  
  
"COVER YOURSELF WITH THE TOWEL," he yelled  
  
She obeyed and after Edd pulled his hat off his eyes, he was able to fix the shower until it was warm.  
  
"That should work," he said, still blushing, although not as bright as Chloe.  
  
"Thank You," she said quietly He was walking away when Chloe called his name.  
  
"Double-D?'  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't expect that ever again."  
  
He laughed and headed toward his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tammy was lying in Eddy's bed, with Eddy next to her. She was allowing him to put his arm around her only because she and her friends had nowhere else to go, but she vowed as soon as the police stopped chasing them, they would kill him, and him alone. That's when the door broke down.  
  
"Tammy, Chloe, and Lea," came the cop's voice, "Come with me."  
  
Tammy leapt out of bed and watched as the cops patrolled the room. She kept her hands up but backed toward the window. Looking out she saw Double-D, Chloe, Lea, and Ed escaping from cops into the street as well.  
  
"GO TO HELL," she shouted and with one swift movement knocked the guard unconscious, grabbed Eddy, and leapt out the window. As soon as she landed the others surrounded her, and only the boys didn't know what was going on.  
  
"We need to tell them, NOW," said Lea in a firm voice.  
  
"The truth is." Tammy was having trouble getting the words out so Chloe finished for her.  
  
"We are Grade-A criminals, fresh out of prison."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT," Double-D yelled, jumping away from Chloe, "HOW?"  
  
"Well," Tammy explained calmly, "If you must know, our father abandoned us at a very young age and then we resorted to stealing and killing to get what we want."  
  
"And we have recently been accused of killing a 4 year old girl named Marcia Jacobson," Lea continued.  
  
"But we are really innocent, but this man name, James Hawthorn, wants us sent to the electric chair," finished Chloe.  
  
"But that's not fair," Edd said.  
  
"YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW THAT," Tammy screamed, her eyes filled with fury and stress  
  
"Don't yell at him," Chloe said, moving to Edd's side.  
  
"Why can't we all dance with elves under the rainbow," Ed sang happily, despite his situation.  
  
The others stared at him for a minute before resuming their conversation.  
  
"Well we need to find someplace to stay," Tammy said.  
  
"We could just rent out a few rooms at a hotel," Chloe said quietly, "But can we please keep our roommates the same."  
  
"If you want," Tammy said.  
  
"Well let's get going, then," Lea said standing up.  
  
The others nodded and followed suit, collecting the one or two belongings they managed to save, and began walking toward the bus stop. That's when Kevin pulled in.  
  
"Holy shit," he whispered, then dismounted his bike and walked over to the girls.  
  
Tammy was eyeing him; he was pretty cool looking and maybe was worth a little flirting.  
  
"Hey," she said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Hi," he said, leaning on the bench, "Hey Ed's, who are your friends."  
  
"Why," Eddy said, jealousy flaring in his eyes, "Your not worth them so buzz off."  
  
"Dork," Kevin shot back, "I'll catch you chicks later."  
  
With that he sped off and Eddy called after him.  
  
"Good Riddance," he yelled after the jock.  
  
An hour later they were still waiting for the bus, the girls and Ed had fallen asleep, laving Edd and Eddy to talk.  
  
"What do you think of these girls," Edd asked.  
  
"Sexy."  
  
"No, I mean what do you think of their criminal record."  
  
"Well, come on we need a little adventure."  
  
"Eddy, leaving our homes without permission, sneaking to some distant hotel with three girls, and not to mention that their criminals, is a little too much adventure for me."  
  
"Well you have to admit," Eddy piped up, "My roommate is defiantly the sexiest."  
  
Edd nodded absentmindedly, but Eddy could see his heart wasn't in his reply.  
  
"If you don't think she is the sexiest, then who is?"  
  
Instead of answering Edd reached down and brushed some of Chloe's hair out of her eyes.  
  
"This is defiantly love," Edd whispered..  
  
Before Eddy had a chance to inquire more about this statement, a large yellow bus pulled up and their sleeping comrades opened their eyes. Lea yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she screamed  
  
"THEY HAVE COME TO TAKE ME AWAY," she yelled and jumped off the bench.  
  
"Relax," Chloe said in a soothing big sister-type voice, "It's just a bus." Everyone began to board the bus and picked out their seats very quickly. They though it would attract more attention of they all sat together so they all picked out different seats, pretending they didn't even know each other. Part of that deal was that they were not to look at each other. It was hard for Edd to keep looking forward when the gorgeous girl he had claimed he loved at the bus stop was sitting right behind him. As the bus went off into the sunset, Edd made a silent vow, he would never let her get hurt, as long as he was still breathing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three hours later they pulled up in front of an old run-down hotel.  
  
"This sure is interesting," Said Eddy.  
  
"Well," Edd whispered to him, "What do you think of our adventure now."  
  
His question was interrupted by a bury old man of around 42 ambling out of a shack located to the left of the hotel.  
  
"What can I do for you," The man barked.  
  
"Were looking for three rooms, preferably with different beds," Tammy said, staring pointedly at Eddy.  
  
"Sure," The man said, "We just had some people check out, something about criminals in the area."  
  
Normally this statement would have frightened Edd, but he knew exactly who the criminals were. The man motioned for them to follow him up the stairs; they could smell a fire burning and the sound of someone urinating, not to mention the squeaking of hundreds of little rats. Upon reaching his room Edd looked around, he noticed the two rusty and smelly beds, the rusty metal nightstand, and one red lava lamp that seemed awfully out of place in the room. Off to the side he noticed a small room with a bathtub, sink, and toilet.  
  
"This isn't so bad," Chloe, said, "I've stayed in much worse."  
  
Edd couldn't imagine his angel staying in someplace worse then this, and it made his blood boil.  
  
"Which bed do you want," Edd asked Chloe, remembering that it's polite to take in account a female's request before your own.  
  
"The one by the bathroom," she said quietly.  
  
Edd nodded and sat down on his bed, that's when they realized the didn't have any clothes.  
  
"We don't have any clothes," Edd said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Me and the other girls were about to head down to the store and pick up some outfits," she said, pulling out a wallet from her pocket.  
  
"Alright," he said, "Just take care of yourself."  
  
She nodded and flung open the door, skipping out into the hallway, that's when Ed and Eddy entered.  
  
"This place is a dump!"  
  
"I wanna go home Double-D!" "Relax," Edd said, "the girls went out shopping and were stuck with them because we don't have any money to get home, so lets make the best of it."  
  
The others nodded mumbling silent agreements with the smartest Ed.  
  
"If they went shopping," Eddy said, " So can we."  
  
"For what," Ed asked, then his eyes brightened, "BUTTERED TOAST!?!??!?  
  
"No way, lumpy," Eddy said, a glint in his eyes, "You'll see when we get there."  
  
With that Eddy pulled them out the door and towards town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tammy, Chloe, and Lea were busily thumbing through racks of clothes trying on different sizes. Tammy wasn't very tall and Lea was too tall, so Chloe had the easiest time finding an outfit. Right now all three girls were wearing a black shirt and black jeans, so they didn't look as pretty as they could have.  
  
"What do you think," Chloe asked stepping out of the dressing room.  
  
Chloe was wearing a hot pink halter top-belly shirt with fish netting covering her navel, A black mini skirt, and killer pink high tops.  
  
"I love it," Tammy burst out.  
  
Suddenly a mother walking through the mall spotted them.  
  
"ITS THOSE FUCKIN KILLERS," she yelled, "GET THEM."  
  
Suddenly everyone was charging at them, the next thing she knew, Chloe was knocked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
I do not own any characters in this story except for Draco, James Hawthron, Chloe, Marcia, Tammy, Lea, and Kristen. Some of these characters have not yet appereared in the story. Please R+R. 


End file.
